Different Beat
by Ku-chyan
Summary: A small insert from the lives of Yuki and Shuichi. {Happy Birthday Surina-chan!}


Okay...For my dislcaimer, I don't own Gravitation. Nothing new there.

Please understand that this is my first Gravitation fic....But I'm a huge fan! So if you absolutely have to flame, don't be too harsh, o.k? Please and thankies!

This fic is written for and dedicated to my friend ,Surinatsuki. Happy Birthday, Surina-chan! I hope you enjoy! And on a side note, when I asked her what kind of fic she wanted it to be, she said she wanted something with mushy stuff and kissing. I normally don't write stuff like that, hence the title "Different Beat"! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review , please!!

DIFFERENT BEAT 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki" etc., etc., etc.

Yuki growled and rubbed his temple. That damn brat _ wouldn't_ shut up , " What the hell do you want?!"

Shuichi stopped his chanting and blinked innocently at his older lover," Yuuuuki! You've been in front of your computer forever! I want you to do something with me!" Yuki growled," I had dinner with you last night, isn't that enough?," he paused," Brat."

Shuichi pouted, " But you were so busy reading your manuscript that you didn't even look at me! That's no fun at all!"

Yuki snubbed his cigarette out roughly, leaving the butt behind. "Fine! If you'll shut up, I'll do something with you!" Shuichi squealed.

"YUKI, YOU'RE THE B--" Shuichi's hands flew to his mouth with a squeak. He whispered," Oooppss...I mean, you're the best ,Yuki."

It was kinda cute, in a weird way. Shuichi, with his hands just centimeters from his mouth, with his lovely violet eyes wide, and whispering his devotion to Yuki. Yeah, even Yuki could admit it was cute. Annoying as hell, but cute.

Yuki muttered random curses under his breathe as he stood up," What do you want to do then?" Shuichi ran off and reappeared a few seconds later with their coats," Let's go to the park, Yuki! The park where we met!" 

Yuki rolled his eyes and snatched his coat. "Whatever, brat. Let's just get this over with." Shuichi grabbed Yuki's wrist and practically dragged him out the door, now chatting non-stop. So much for that nice, quiet walk Yuki had foolishly hoped for in the back of his mind.

On the walk to the park though, Shuichi slowed down consiterably. By the time they actually got there Shuichi was just lazily holding Yuki's hand and only spoke a few times to point out random stuff.

"Isn't it a nice day, Yuki?" Shuichi smiled gently as they walked through the gates of the park.

On the outside Yuki just uttered a "Hn", but on the inside Yuki had to agree. There was a pleasant breeze that would ruffle their hair every-so-often, and the sky only had a few clouds: just enough to entertain the cloud gazers. There were only a few people in the park today too, which Yuki appreciated immensely. It was a nice day indeed.

Shuichi sighed happily and leaned against Yuki. Sighing a different kind of sigh, one of defeat, Yuki lifted his arm and placed it over Shuichi's shoulder, drawing the smaller boy closer. Shuichi snuggled closer to Yuki and murmured quietly," You know, Yuki, even if it were rainy and dreary, it'd still be a perfect day as long as you were with me."

The corner of Yuki's lips twitched in a n effort to smile, but he pushed it away," Even my romance novels aren't that cheesy, brat. You need some better lines, it's no wonder you can't write any good lyrics."

Yuki's words came easily from his mouth, but he regretted it immediately. Hurt flashed in Shuichi's eyes and Yuki felt guilty when his pink haired lover pulled away slightly. He coughed in his throat and made a desperate attempt to salvage himself from sleeping alone for a week," But...You know...I can't say I don't feel the same..."

Yuki grimaced at the high-pitched squeal his lover produced. That was exactly why he was never romantic.

Shuichi jumped up and down in front of Yuki excitedly," Oh, Yuki! Do you really mean it?! You always know just what to say!"

Shuichi through himself at Yuki and , after a little stumbling and cussing on Yuki's part, had his legs around Yuki's waist and arms around Yuki's neck. Shuichi grinned widely at Yuki and bumped their noses.

Yuki tried, key word being _ tried _ to scowl at Shuichi. He tried to look angry and mad at least a _ little _ bit unhappy. Of course, he failed miserably. "Damn you, brat, you could at least warn me before doing that," Yuki shifted Shuichi and made sure he was holding on tight before he continued to walk. Shuichi did enough running around and excersing that no matter what he ate he still stayed light enough for Yuki to carry.

It might look strange, a tall blonde man holding a small pink-haired teen like that. But then again, almost everybody in Tokyo and Japan was familiar with their relationship. The only ones who passed though were an elderly bag-lady and a small boy walking his dog. Neither paid them much attention.

Shuichi buried his head in Yuki's neck and breathed deeply. It was nice, being like this. Being close to Yuki and having him in his arms...It was what Shuichi lived for.

"This is it, brat.", Yuki shifted the boy in his arms again, this time setting him on his feet. Shuichi clapped his hands happily and began bouncing around,"This is where I was, Yuki! Remember?! And...You were right here! Do you remember, Yuki? Do you?!"

Yuki collapsed on the bench nearby and lit a cigarette. He blew a smoke ring and rolled his eyes," Of course I remember. What kind of idiot would forget?"

Shuichi ran back to the place he had been on that fateful night. "This is where I was when I sneezed! I remember it too, Yuki!", he looked all around him, as if trying to spot what thing had changed.

Stretching, Yuki went over to his own spot, cigarette hanging from his lips. In his mind, he could clearly see the moment he had picked up those lyrics, the look Shuichi had had on his face as he watched Yuki in confusion....He could even remember what Shuichi had been wearing. You didn't just forget moments like those, they stayed with you forever.

"Yuki?....", Shuichi waved a hand in front of Yuki's face in concern. Yuki spat his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it," What?"

Shuichi grabbed onto Yuki's arm, grinning from ear to ear," Nothing really, Yuki...I was just saying...The day we met was the luckiest day of my life!"

Yuki earned a screech from Shuichi as he swept him up into his arms princess style," Don't be stupider than usual, brat.", he began walking back through the park," It was the luckiest day of _ my _ life."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi ran his hands along his thighs, the latex of his black mini-skirt smooth against his lotioned hands. Sure, he'd dressed up as a girl before, but not like this. Never like this.

The shoes were uncomfortable, Shuichi had borrowed them from Noriko and would probably be paying his debt off for the rest of his life. They were the high, high-heeled kind, black. And underneath them were knee-high black panty-hose that made the piece of skin between them and the mini-skirt seem a pale white color.

Shuichi's hands slid higher, pausing to swirl around his belly-button before they continued up his bare stomach until they met the edge of his fish-net tank-top. He hooked his fingers onto it and pulled up slowly a few inches, just teasing before letting it drop once again.

Shuichi's violet eyes danced mischievously and he licked his lips seductively. Sitting in front of him, Yuki smirked. The music in the background changed, WeiB Kreuz's "Look of Love" almost ruining the moment. But then again, neither in the room was really listening anymore.

Shuichi spun around so his back was to Yuki. He slid his hand over his sides and then back up again, letting out a throaty moan. The moan turned into a high-pitched squeak when Yuki reached up and slipped his hands underneath Shuichi's mini-skirt, breaking the rules.

Shuichi pulled away and turned back around," Yuukkii!! No touching!" Yuki just snorted and yanked Shuichi onto his lap," Shut-up, brat! I'm tired of looking, so I'm gonna touch what's mine." 

Yuki's lips brushed softly against Shuichi's at first, then harder, and soon they were all out-frenching, with Yuki's tounge exploring the familiar cavern of Shuichi's mouth while Shuichi's tongue brushed the underside of Yuki's. One of Yuki's hands strayed down, pulling at Shuichi's panty-hose before letting them go with a snap. It then went back up a bit, right back under Shuichi's mini-skirt. 

Shuichi's gasp was muffled by Yuki's mouth. He pulled away a bit," Yuki..What about our game?"

Yuki rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, just pulled his pink haired lover back to him. In one fluid motion, Yuki had Shuichi pinned on the couch beneath him. "Game over."

Shuichi's eyes fluttered shut as Yuki's hands roamed over his body. A knee slid between Shuichi's thighs and pushed up just enough to add pressure. It was a sweet torture.

"Do you love me, Yuki?"

Yuki's lips brushed over Shuichi's," Do you love me, Shu-chan?"

Shuichi gasped as Yuki's hands did unholy things," Of course, Yuki! I tell you everyday!"

Smirking, Yuki stared Shuichi straight in the eyes, hands pausing," Well then, brat. It's about time I say it too, ne?" He kissed Shuichi once more as that black mini-skirt was sent flying across the room," I love you, Shuichi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again, this is my first Gravitation fic, and I know Yuki is a little OOC. Please forgive me for that and review!!


End file.
